


Dans la bibliothèque - DaiKuro

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan)



Series: Please, hold me sensei [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Library Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams
Summary: Chalut à tous, voici le second OS. Merci kama-chan59, sandou01 et Mag-chan pour vos reviews. Par contre, je suis désolée (encore) mais cet OS ne sera pas du TsukiHina (même si j'ai mis des sous-entendus, cela ne veut pas forcément dire que je le ferai tout de suite) et encore merci : c'est gentil concernant mes soucis de santé, après si la fatigue reste un élément primordial, ça reste dans l'ordre de l'imprévisible (c'est surtout ça qui est frustrant). Bonne lecture. :)





	Dans la bibliothèque - DaiKuro

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut à tous, voici le second OS. Merci kama-chan59, sandou01 et Mag-chan pour vos reviews. Par contre, je suis désolée (encore) mais cet OS ne sera pas du TsukiHina (même si j'ai mis des sous-entendus, cela ne veut pas forcément dire que je le ferai tout de suite) et encore merci : c'est gentil concernant mes soucis de santé, après si la fatigue reste un élément primordial, ça reste dans l'ordre de l'imprévisible (c'est surtout ça qui est frustrant). Bonne lecture. :)

La bibliothèque. Sanctuaire de savoir et d'histoires où régnait le plus serein des silences. Lieu d'apprentissage et de révisions pour les élèves qui y allaient pour étudier assidûment. Le comité se chargeait d'assister pour le documentaliste et de fournir des livres pour le club de littérature supervisé par Ennoshita-sensei. Ce lieu calme pour les uns et rasoir pour d'autres, Daichi Sawamura le gérait d'une main de maitre et ne tolérait à ce qu'aucun bruit ne filtre dans ce lieu.

Sinon, c'était la porte directe.

Bien entendu aucun élève n'osait se rebeller tellement Sawamura-sensei était effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère et ce fut ainsi la principale raison pourquoi la bibliothèque fut le plus souvent désertée. "C'est triste, quand même, se dit Daichi en indexant quelques ouvrages depuis son bureau, il faut dire que le club de littérature se réunit rarement avec les examens qui se rapprochent."

Le noiraud commença à coller quelques codes sur le rebord des livres quand un élève qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour son passé de délinquent arriva devant son bureau :"Euh, bonjour Daichi-san, salua poliment Ryûnosuke en tendant une feuille de papier, Ennoshita-sensei a fait une liste de livres pour la prochaine réunion du club. Il préfère faire ça en avance comme ça, on aura l'embarras du choix, précisa-t-il en croisant le regard interrogateur du documentaliste.

\- D'accord, je m'en occupe, accepta Daichi en passant une pile de livres à la douchette, ça va, les études, sinon?

\- J'ai de meilleures notes, répondit fièrement Ryu, surtout en littérature ancienne et en composition. C'est grâce à vous, Daichi-san, ajouta-t-il en lui offrant un sourire de gratitude, si vous ne m'avez pas poussé à...

-... Je n'ai pas été seul, le coupa le noiraud en se levant, Ennoshita aussi croit en tes capacités, tu sais? C'est lui qui m'a suggéré de t'intégrer au club de littérature." Celle-ci faisait aussi club d'audiovisuel et Ennoshita adorait travailler sur la thématique du transmedia. Ryûnosuke se gratta la tête en détournant le regard, ses joues s'empourprant un peu. "Oui, vous avez raison, il se reprit, bon, je retourne en cours, l'interclasse est bientôt finie.

\- Dis à Ennoshita qu'un des membres du comité de la bibliothèque passera dans son bureau avec les livres demandés une fois que je les aurai tous trouvés.

\- D'accord, fit Ryu sur le seuil de l'entrée avant de fermer la porte.

Daichi en profita ensuite pour mettre la pile de livres qu'il venait de classifier dans le chariot servant à les transporter. Ryûnosuke Tanaka était un délinquent qui avait causé pas mal de grabuges dans le collège où il avait été. Comme cela avait commencé à être le cas au lycée, le documentaliste avait demandé au proviseur s'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui et il avait tout fait pour le reprendre en main avec l'aide d'Ennoshita. Depuis, Ryûnosuke fréquentait le club de volley et le club de littérature audiovisuelle à mi-temps.

En tous cas, je suis content que ça se passe bien pour lui, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le rayon réservé aux manuels de maths.

Tanaka n'avait pas été le seul dans ce cas-là, Daichi s'était aussi occupé d'un autre élève avant lui, un autre lycéen désoeuvré qui l'aidait maintenant à la bibliothèque. Le documentaliste fut sur le point de ranger un des manuels sur l'étagère quand une main large lui chipa le livre tandis qu'un corps athlétique se pressa un peu trop contre lui. Daichi frémit en sentant un souffle chaud parcourir sa nuque tandis qu'une voix bien taquine murmura à son oreille : "Bonjour Sawamura-sensei.

\- Kuroo, maugréa Daichi en se retournant lentement, l'espace entre les étagères étant un peu trop étroit, tu ne devrais pas étre en cours?" Le documentaliste déglutit un peu à la vue de la chemise légèrement entrouverte du lycéen. "Et reboutonne ta chemise, continua-t-il à grommeler en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir, il fait froid en ce moment.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi, sensei, déclara Tetsurou en rangeant le livre qu'il avait pris, et pour répondre à votre question, Sugawara-sensei a oublié son manuel d'histoire du monde chez lui donc je suis venu en emprunter un pour lui.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire directement au lieu d'apparaitre de te faufiler derrière moi, lui reprocha Daichi en rangeant un à un les manuels indexés, je dois finir de ranger ceux-là et après nous irons au rayon histoire en prendre un.

-Je vais vous aider dans ce cas, proposa Tetsurou en rangeant le reste des ouvrages, ça ira plus vite."

Daichi tenta de faire fi de la proximité qu'il y eut entre eux. Kuroo était l'autre élève sur lequel il avait veillé quand celui-ci était en seconde. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire entre un comportement désinvolte qui avait frisé l'insolence et le fait qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de le trouver en train de fumer sur le toit. Ceci dit, le lycéen s'était calmé quand il lui avait proposé de l'assister avec le comité de bibliothèque avant de définitivement s'assagir quand un de ses amis, Kozume, était entré à son tour au lycée. Depuis, Tetsurou, comme Ryûnosuke, alternait son temps entre le volley et un autre club.

Toutefois, Daichi fit tout pour que son temps à la bibliothèque n'empiète sur ses entrainements. Il en avait discuté avec Kageyama. "Ça y est, c'est terminé, chuchota Tetsurou contre lui. Le bibliothécaire frissonna malgré lui. Il ne se le cachait pas, il trouvait Kuroo très séduisant avec son coté brun ténébreux un tantinet nonchalant mais il aurait grandement préféré que le lycéen fut plus âgé. "Allons chercher le livre, soupira-t-il en le repoussant légèrement pour prendre le chariot, on ne va pas faire attendre Suga." L'enseignant d'histoire mondiale était un ami de longue date au caractère doux mais un peu facétieux quand il s'agissait de draguer le concierge, qui fut une autre de leurs connaissances.

Tetsurou, de son coté, eut une petite moue en regardant le documentaliste partir devant lui... Bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de reluquer des fesses bien musclées... Enfin bref, Bokuto avait malheureusement gagné le pari qu'ils avaient fait à qui déclarera sa flamme en premier et maintenant, le voilà obligé de le faire à son tour. Cependant, le lycéen savait que Sawamura-sensei avait un comportement très droit (qui lui avait plut d'emblée) mais il était aussi très pointilleux. Comment faire pour lui faire part de mes sentiments? Il décida d'en faire part à son ami stratège mais d'abord, il profita de ce moment qu'il partageait avec son documentaliste bien aimé, celui qui l'avait remis sur le droit chemin à une époque où il s'était perdu lui-même.

Tetsurou attendit donc ce midi où tous ses camarades du club de volley se réunirent sur le toit pour déjeûner ensemble. "Ah, s'enthousiasma Bokuto en dégustant son bentô spécial yakiniku, bizarrement, la cuisine a meilleur goût quand on a un amoureux.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Bokuto, soupira Tetsurou en mangeant un sandwich, tu divagues là.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as perdu notre pari et que tu n'as toujours pas réussi ton gage, déclara Koutarou après avoir avalé une boulette de viande juteuse comme il faut, tiens, t'en fais une tête, Chibi-chan, remarqua-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite du petit Hinata.

\- Ben, Tsukishima-sensei va me donner des cours supplémentaires, avoua Shouyou en soupirant, j'ai encore eu droit à un sermon avant le déjeûner.

\- C'est vrai que Tsukishima-sensei est sévère, fit Tanaka en mangeant une petite tomate cerise, même Ennoshita-sensei est plus coulant que lui." Et il ne disait pas ça en faisant un jugement de valeur, c'était véridique dans le bahut.

\- Ouais, c'est dur d'avoir Tsukki en prof principal, renchérit Koutarou en se remémorant de son année de seconde avant de tapoter amicalement le dos du roux, mais comme ça, tu auras de meilleures notes, non?

-... Ouais, répondit simplement Shouyou en baissant les yeux sur son panier-repas.

Tetsurou sentit qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Chibi-chan devait avoir une autre raison pour appréhender les cours particuliers de Tsukki mais il choisit de ne pas s'en mêler. "Allez, Chibi-chan, fais pas cette tête, tenta de le consoler Bokuto, on va s'entrainer ce soir, ça va te remonter le moral."

Le noiraud s'aperçut que Kenma, qui fut assis à coté de lui, se raidit légèrement à la mention du mot "entrainement". "Tu n'as pas le choix, Kenma vu que tu es le seul passeur de l'équipe, déclara Tetsurou avec un sourire moqueur, et mange un peu plus si tu ne veux pas encore te retrouver à l'infirmerie.

\- Au moins, je peux me reposer là-bas, rétorqua Kenma en allumant sa console portable, tu voulais me demander quelque chose, au fait?

\- Ah oui! C'est vrai, tu aurais un conseil pour que je réussisse mon gage?, demanda-t-il implicitement, comme tu es très observateur, je ne peux le demander qu'à toi.

\- Une attaque surprise, répondit simplement Kenma en commençant à marteler les boutons.

Une attaque surprise, hein? Tetsurou se demandait si son ami d'enfance ne lui donnait pas ce conseil aussi pour lui-même.

En fin d'après-midi, Daichi termina de faire les commandes pour les prochains ouvrages à acquérir. Il demanda à Shimizu, la présidente du comité de la bibliothèque, de relayer les diverses demandes de ses collègues. "Voici les livres pour le club de littérature, lui dit-il en présentant la pile de livres, et ça c'est pour Michimiya-sensei pour son cours de littérature classique. C'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un vieux livre un peu poussièreux.

\- Merci, sensei, déclara la jeune fille bien qu'elle trouvait la pile un peu trop grande mais bon, elle se dèbrouillerait. Sa professeur principale choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. "Salut Sawamura, dit jovialement Michimiya-sensei, je suis venue chercher... Shimizu? Mais que fais-tu avec cette pile?

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Daichi en se grattant la tête, je lui ai demandé d'apporter cette pile à Ennoshita-sensei.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, proposa alors Yui à son élève, je prends la moitié. A bientôt, Sawamura, salua-t-elle avant qu'elles ne quittent tous deux la bibliothèque.

Daichi se remit à imprimer la feuille des commandes quand il entendit un bruit depuis le fond de la bibliothèque. "Il y a encore quelqu'un à cette heure? Pourtant les cours sont terminés." Les élèves étaient soit rentrés chez eux, soit dans leur club ou en train de suivre des cours du soir. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été tellement concentré dans sa tâche qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de l'entrée des élèves.

Toutefois, ils étaient déjà assez peu nombreux à venir à la base. Le documentaliste se leva puis partit en direction de l'endroit où le son se produisit, celui du grincement d'une chaise menaçant de tomber à terre. C'est au fond de la bibliothèque... Une des chaises a besoin d'être réparée? Le coucher de soleil rayonnait à travers les rideaux d'un blanc opaque qui recouvraient les vitres, l'ambiance y était presque teintée de nostalgie, comme les nuances sépia viellissantes d'une photo.

Daichi s'arrêta devant la personne qui avait provoqué ce bruit, fasciné par les muscles qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux, par la teinte d'un doux orangé qui réhaussait la carnation de la peau qui se découvrit sous les pans ouvertes d'une chemise. Ses yeux croisèrent alors des fines pupilles aguicheuses qui l'invitaient silencieusement tandis que des lèvres fines dessinèrent un sourire enjoleur. "Vous aimez le spectacle, sensei?, sussura Tetsurou en passant lentement la main sur son torse tout en s'étirant légèrement. Daichi déglutit. "Kuroo, l'avertit-il en détournant son regard, arrête ce jeu.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, murmura Tetsurou en prenant la main du professeur pour la mettre sur son torse dénudé, allez, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me toucher. J'ai bien vu vos réactions, ce matin.

\- Arr... Arrête, protesta-t-il en réprimant difficilement son désir de caresser cette peau agréablement chaude sous sa paume.

\- Vas-y Daichi, encouragea alors le plus jeune en faisant glisser la main sur son ventre, mmmmm, ta main est vraiment chaude,"

Daichi ne put que céder à la tentation soudaine de ce corps qui lui faisait envie. Ses résolutions furent balayer quand il se mit à couvrir le torse de Kuroo de baisers fiévreux. Ça faisait depuis un moment que ce désir le taraudait mais il avait tout fait pour... "Oh, Daichi!" Ça y est, il ne pensait plus à rien. Tetsurou se laissa aller de son coté en gémissant de plaisir quand le documentaliste goûtait voracement tour à tour ses tétons qui durcirent rapidement entre ses lèvres gourmandes. Il plongea les mains dans les courts cheveux sombres en l'encourageant davantage quand des mains fébriles détachèrent sa ceinture et ouvrirent la braguette de son pantalon pour mieux se faufiler en dessous.

Tetsurou se mordit les lèvres quand Daichi s'agenouilla et baissa son caleçon pour mieux caresser son membre durci en faisant de lents vas et vients. "C'est ça, continue, sussura-t-il d'une voix éraillée, ses yeux mi-clos par le plaisir qui l'envahit.

\- Je vais faire mieux, murmura Daichi en posant un petit baiser sur le gland pour mieux le prendre en bouche ensuite...

\- Anh!" Tetsurou se retint de mouvoir ses hanches afin de mieux ressentir l'intérieur de cette bouche moite à souhait. C'est trop bon... Mais il voulut plus donc il en profita pour prendre la main de Daichi et sucer deux de ses doigts en soupirant de plaisir."Mmmm." Ils étaient seuls dans un lieu public même s'il était désert et cette situation l'excitait encore plus.

Daichi ressentit ce même frisson matiné d'une certaine gêne mais il n'en fit pas cas. Le documentaliste retira les doigts de la bouche du plus grand en même temps qu'il cessait de goûter celui qui serait bientôt son amant. Le regard lourd de désir de Tetsurou l'enflamma encore plus, surtout que celui-ci n'hésita pas à bien écarter ses jambes en une invitation plus qu'indécente.

"J'ai vraiment hâte de te sentir là, déclara-t-il en montrant son intimité.

\- Mais d'abord, je vais faire en sorte que tu aies le moins mal possible, fit Daichi en commençant à le préparer.

Tetsurou se fit vite au doigt qui entra en lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur le deuxième que Daichi se mit à butiner tendrement ses lèvres pour le distraire. Le baiser fut aussi doux que le mouvement des doigts en lui, le plus vieux prenant bien le temps qu'il s'habitue à la présence avant de..."Mmmm!" Oh là là! S'il continue de toucher cet endroit , je vais jouir en moins de deux. Heureusement que Daichi retira ensuite lentement ses doigts avant que cela ne se produise.

Tetsurou le regarda alors ouvrir sa braguette et faire émerger sa virilité. Il aurait voulu le voir nu, la stature de Daichi laissant facilement deviner combien il avait l'air massif mais cela serait pour une prochaine fois... Enfin, il espérait qu'il y en aurait une. "Daichi, appela-t-il sérieusement pendant que celui-ci se positionna. Daichi commença à s'inquiéter de le voir si sombre, regrettait-il ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire? "Tu veux qu'on arrête?, questionna-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

\- Non, au contraire, le rassura Tetsurou, c'est juste que... Voilà, j'ai envie de le faire parce que je t'aime et je n'ai envie de..." N'être qu'un coup pour toi.

Daichi eut un petit sourire en lui ébouriffant les mèches noires désordonnées. "Espèce d'idiot, fit-il affectueusement, tu crois que je suis le genre à collectionner les conquêtes adolescentes? Je ne suis pas comme le proviseur de ce lycée... Oups! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça de lui."

Tetsurou eut un petit rire face à la dernière remarque. Il était vrai que leur proviseur avait une réputation de Don Juan auprès des lycéennes de première et de terminale mais personne n'osait en parler dans l'établissement. Il cessa de rigoler en rencontrant les iris noirs de Daichi qui débordaient de tendresse : "Je t'aime Tetsurou, murmura-t-il ensuite en pressant sa virilité contre l'intimité du plus grand.

Tetsurou répondit par un baiser tout en le serrant contre lui quand une vive douleur le prit. Il mordit involontairement les lèvres de son amant durant la pénétration avant de se calmer une fois Daichi totalement en lui. "Désolé, chuchota-t-il en léchant les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur la bouche de son aimé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le tranquilisa Daichi en lui embrassant la tempe, tu as eu mal, après tout."

Ils attendirent ensuite un peu, le temps que Tetsurou s'ajuste avant de poursuivre leur étreinte. "C'est bon, tu peux bouger, déclara Tetsurou en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches du plus petit.

Daichi entama donc de doux mouvements de bassin afin que Tetsurou ne fut pas incommodé. Ce dernier commença alors à ressentir de plus en plus de plaisir, son désir s'enflamma progressivement au rythme des coups de rein que donnait Daichi. Sa voix n'articulait que des cris et des gémissements, il se sentit même s'étrécir autour du membre qui se mouvait en lui pour atteindre encore cet endroit qui lui procurait une extase sans nom.

Daichi l'admirait dans son désir en savourant son étroitesse qui le poussait à aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort sous les suppliques de son amant qui commençait à n'en plus pouvoir. "Touche...moi, haleta-t-il en guidant sa main sur sa virilité. Daichi céda à sa demande et le caressa en même temps qu'il continuait ses coups de butoir avant de sentir la jouissance venir. "Oh... Tet...surou..., gémit-il en se déversant en lui.

Tetsurou en fit de même peu après en poussant un long râle. Daichi se retira peu après, encore hébété par ce qu'il s'était passé. "Ouah, c'était vraiment...

\- Intense, continua Tetsurou en reprenant son souffle, je ne dirais pas non si tu en veux encore.

\- Nous le ferons dans un endroit plus confortable la prochaine fois, suggéra Daichi en remettant son pantalon avant d'aider Tetsurou à se rhabiller. Ce dernier pensa à l'avenir qui se profilait pour eux deux, une fois qu'il aurait terminé le lycée et rien que cette pensée le mettait en joie.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain se passera dans l'infirmerie. A bientôt. :)


End file.
